User blog:PoisonIvy100/Season 3: Plot?
So, TheMask64 and I were discussing Season 3 and what was going to happen? So, because it's midterm and I have LOAS/LOFS and I'm bored and have nothing to do, I thought I'd post my thoughts here. New characters ''- I'm uber excited about the new characters. I mean, the more the merrier! But what I'm curious about is KT Rush. She IS American. The thing is, every term a new American character comes and they turn out to be something special. Like Nina came and she turned out to be the Chosen One. And Eddie came and he turned out to be the Osirion. What does this mean for KT? I mean, Nick confirmed that she was going to be in Sibuna, but what else does it mean? Will she turn out to be something special too? Whatever it is, she'd better not be replacing Nina as the Chosen One because MARAJAFFRAY100 WILL NOT BE HAPPY GIRL IF SHE DOES. About Willow, well I guess she seems cool. I'm already preferring her to KT as KT seems too much like Patricia who isn't one of my faves and Willow seems like a crazy and random person (like moi!). ''Sibuna - Well, as it is confirmed here, Joy is officially a member of Sibuna! Yay! The only strange thing is that KT's name wasn't on the email either. Why do you suppose that is? I think that maybe Sibuna might be against the teachers like Season 1. I like Season 1. Who knows what evilness they'll be up against??? ''The parings ''- Drumroll please... Fabina. Everyone's debating over will Fabina be able to withstand the test of distance? I think it will. It would be pretty dumb to break them up when they've just got back together... I mean REALLY. And if it DOES split, it probably won't be from Joy screwing it because A) It would be boring and same old, same old and B) Joy has accepted Fabina. Also, in the email from Nina (see above), she called him 'Fabes' and promised to videochat with him soon. So, yeah. Also... Peddie. I have faith that it will continue, but there's going to be a bit of fire with KT probably as she'll be working with Eddie. I hope there's not too much Kapeddie relationship drama, a bit of relationship drama is great but too much is not good. And the serenade. If Nina wasn't leaving, I'd say it would be a Fabina serenade because it's Fabina (I may as well mention now that if Fabian sang 'My Perfect Day' to Nina I would jump through the roof, land in my chair and scream with joy... it would make my life!). Probably an Amfie serenade, because it happened in S1... remember? That would be cute. While we're on the subject I should mention that TheMask64 stated that 'Cooler than Me' is a pretty good Amfie song... true I think. What do you think? Leave your opinions in the comment section below! MaraJaffray100, signing off. Category:Blog posts